


Hange is Incapable of Caring for Children

by xphantomhive



Series: Chapters of Armin Ackerman's Life [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Future eremin, M/M, Promise, This is probably gonna be an entire series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/xphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hange is absolutely ecstatic to have adopted a kid.</p><p>Because he was so, freaking, adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hange is Incapable of Caring for Children

Levi is perfectly content with being alone. It's always been that way—since he'd gotten back from the war, he'd been very distant, only speaking with Hange every now and then. She ran her own business and was unmarried, much like Levi, but they had no intent of marrying; even if it would make sense.

So he wasn't surprised the day she called him up, gasping for breath but sounding cheery as ever, and quickly sprouting, "I adopted a kid because he's cute, _he's so freakin' cute_ Levi, but I can't care for him and I put you as the parent if I was incapable and now they know I am so they're gonna take him back unless you're here in ten and _Levi_ , he's so adorable!"

Which, lead to him hanging up and hastily tugging his jacket on. The brunette may've been brilliant in the department of science, but she could not care for a child; no matter how adorable he was. He was to her house in perfect timing, banging his knuckles against the door with so much force he was fearful they'd bleed. She opened instantly, squeaking an pulling him into the house by his sleeve.

"Armin!" She squawks, breathless. "His name is Armin!"

Before making his way over here, he'd promised he would _not_ get attached to this child. He could, however, admit that he actually was quite cute. Silky blonde hair touching his chin, blue eyes mimicking the color of the ocean, pale skin; he looked like a porcelain doll.

"Does little Armin have a last name?" He asks, coldly, swooping the boy from Hange's arms so casually she barely has time to react.

"It's Arlert, or it was. Legally it is now Ackerman, if you'll be taking him from me?"

Levi laughs humorlessly. "Of course I'm taking him, idiot. The last time you made soup you nearly exploded my kitchen; you can't care for such a delicate little thing," Hange grins when Armin makes a noise resembling a whine, digging his face into Levi's chest.

His usual stone-face turns to a gentle smile. "Armin Ackerman."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Yay or nay?


End file.
